The Ferryman Charon
by Andross937
Summary: Gohan goes on a class trip to a dig site. How will Saiyaman make an appearance when trouble shows up without Videl suspecting him? Udated! Fight Time!
1. Default Chapter

****

The Ferryman Charon

By: Andross937

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything related to them. I claim no ownership over the characters related to these series nor anything related to them. The original characters featured in this fic are not copyrighted and there fore may be used by anyone without claiming ownership. If anyone of the owners of any three of the series should wish it, I will remove this story from the internet. I am making no profit from this story. The events of this story are completely fictional.

If anyone is seriously offended by any of the material contained in this story, I will attempt to remove it from the story. I have no intentions of offending anyone. I will remove the story if it is impossible to remove the material and attempt to rewrite it in a way to remove the material. If it is not possible, I may leave it off the internet.

****

Summery: Gohan goes on a school trip with his class to an archeological dig on another continent. How will he be Saiyaman in the city and Gohan at the dig site without anyone suspecting? How will he hide his secret when serious trouble erupts at the dig site and Saiyaman must make an appearance? Will Videl suspect him for who he really is?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan walked out of class for the day, happy to be out of the boring class. He seriously found the classes to be extremely boring, since he learned all of the material when he was four years old. A smile graced his features when he remembered his mother's hard teaching habits when he was that age, always wanting him to be a good scholar when he grew up.

If it hadn't been for the coming of the Saiyans, he would have been past college level by the time he was seven years old. As it was, he was past that level by the time he was twelve! His smile only grew as he remembered the only reason he came to this school at all, to make friends his age.

It was then that his friends decided to make their presence known to him with a good throat clearing behind him. He turned and smiled at Erasa and Sharpener as they stood behind him.

"Hey guys!" he said with a bit of nervousness to his voice. They had that mischievous look to their eyes.

"Who were you thinking about Gohan?" Erasa asked 'innocently'.

"A girl I bet you." Sharpener said with a smirk.

"W-what!? Nonononono! I wasn't thinking of anyone! Honestly!" he pleaded, now even more nervous then before. "What would give you that idea?" he said with his eyes closed, a grin plastered on his face in earnest, and his hand scratching the back of his neck in the classic 'Son' pose that he, his brother, and his father were famous for.

Suddenly his smile almost dropped completely off of his face at the thought of his father. He didn't have to die. If only Gohan had listened to him and killed Cell earlier. It was his fault, yet it wasn't. He had just about gotten over it by then, but it still hurt to think of it.

"He stopped smiling because he knows we're right." Sharpener said, still with his smirk on his face.

"What? No, I just thought of something painful, that's all." Gohan said more calmly now.

"Well, maybe you'll cheer up when you think of the class trip we're taking in two days." Erasa reminded him. "It's going to be, like, so cool! There'll be so many places to shop around there!" she exclaimed.

"I thought we were going to be visiting the dig site mostly, not the malls." Gohan said with a sweat drop going down the back of his head as he slumped over a bit at thinking about having to carry the mountains of bags that she would most likely buy on a shopping spree. 'After all, what are friends for?' he echoed Erasa's words in his mind.

"Of course silly, but we will have three hours to ourselves every day! We can all go shopping then!" she exclaimed even happier.

"You mean that you can go shopping and drag us along…" Sharpener muttered under his breath. Gohan's sensitive hearing picking it up easily, but so did Erasa. She slammed her purse over his head quickly.

"You know very well that you'd find the first exercise store and stay there the whole day, not like Gohan here who happens to be a true gentleman! So stop your complaining!" she scolded.

"Well, I have to admit, that I'll be enjoying this week if only to get away from school for a while." Gohan stated with a small grin on his face.

Erasa and Sharpener just stared at him with blank, an almost frightened look to their faces. Suddenly Videl came walking up next to them. She held more of a smirk on her face.

"So, Gohan actually happy to get away from school? That's a first one! You've never wanted to get away from school before, any special reason now?" she asked.

"Yeah Gohan, who is she? You know someone living where we're going, or just looking forward to some alone time with one of the girls in our class?" Sharpener asked with his grin returning full force.

"What?! NO! It's just that school has been so boring! That's all! I swear! I'm just anxious to get away from school and my mother is all!" he answered quickly. "She's been on my case about my grades lately and I'm looking forward to getting away from it for a while." he said, a bit calmer this time.

Erasa looked hardly convinced while Sharpener just shrugged. "Why would your mother get on you about your grades when you can make straight A's without even being awake in class?" he asked.

Gohan mumbled something they couldn't understand, almost as if he were ashamed. Finally, after they leaned closer and closer to listen to what he said he spoke more clearly.

"I missed one of the questions on my test a week ago. She hasn't let up on me since. I just filled in the wrong space on accident is all. It really was a pure mistake." he said still quietly.

Sharpener couldn't help but fall over and laugh his head off, mumbling something about nerds and their grades the whole time while Erasa just kicked him in the ribs a few times.

"Wow Gohan, your mom's strict." Videl commented. "I'm just looking forward to a week without any crime fighting." she said with a smile.

"What?!" exclaimed both Sharpener and Erasa. "But we thought that your wouldn't go because-" Erasa began.

"-You wouldn't leave the Police force to fend for themselves for a week!" Sharpener finished.

"Nope!" she said with a smile. "They assured me that I can go and not worry about a thing. They assured me that they will be just fine, calling in several officers off of their vacations and such to make up the difference to show their appreciation for all my hard work! They also said they would be fine with Saiyaman still here, for a week at least." she said coolly, watching Gohans expression carefully. She still suspected that he had at least something to do with Saiyaman.

Gohan did the famous Son grin and put his hand behind his head nervously. He knew she was trying to figure out more of his secrets. He had to keep his cool, or else she would blow his cover easily.

"Wow, that's great Videl. It's nice to know that you can actually take a brake without the city falling apart at the seems without you." he said nervously. This would be a long vacation. He could tell that she had only begun her constant effort to uncover the truth behind him.

However, she backed off for now and started conversation with Erasa. He sighed in relief as the heat seemed to die down around him now that the spotlight had been removed from him. He had to be careful now that she had an entire week to focus her attention on trying to interrogate him into telling her the truth.

Then it hit him that she would get suspicious if she came back after a week and found that Saiyaman hadn't made even one appearance while she was gone. That would lead her to believe even more that Saiyaman was going to their school and even in her class! It would only be a matter of time before she narrowed it down to him after that. Luckily he had prepared for that.

His mind wondered to the time he had spent training with Piccolo and Krillin recently learning the split form technique. He smiled as he remembered that he had finally mastered it, but almost frowned when he remembered that he would be unable to go super saiyan while in the split form. That shouldn't be a problem though, as he doubted he would have to go super saiyan to protected the city for a week.

He kept an almost goofy smile on his face while walking with his friends thanks to knowing he had an advantage in this game to find out his secrets that Videl played. He almost didn't notice his friends stop their talking and start to stare at him strangely. His nervousness returned full force as he realized that they had asked him a question and he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, what did you ask?" he said while doing the 'Son' smile, nervousness written all over his face.

"We were just wondering why you were following us to mall to buy clothes. Did you finally decide to ditch these horrible fashion disasters?" Erasa asked.

"Um, no! I just got caught up in my thoughts and followed you guys out of habit. Actually, I have to go visit some family friends before going home. See ya!" he shouted as he ran off in a different direction.

The girls just shrugged as they dragged Sharpener along to help carry Erasa's clothes. Videl silently wondered what Gohan was thinking about, and why he really had had that goofy grin on his face. 'Why was he headed to Capsule Corp?' she wondered to herself.

As soon as Gohan was safely out of sight, he kicked up his speed a few notches. He ran so fast that no normal human could see him as he arrived at the gate of Capsule Corp in three seconds. Quickly putting in his code, he walked through the gate before anyone noticed him on the streets. He made his way to the front door and entered his code, waiting for the door to open.

The door opened and he walked in. The door shut behind him and he started to walk for Bulma's lab. Suddenly he heard it.

"GOHAN!!!" came a voice loud enough to be heard outside the door as a small impression in the shape of a body was made into the wall visible from the street. Gohan looked down to find that it had been Goten that had tackled him with so much force. He had almost forgotten that he had come over today.

"Hey squirt! How ya doing?" he asked as he managed to get up again and Goten detached himself from him.

"I'mgreat!How'reyoudoingGohan?Trunksandmeplayedtraininggamesallday!Vegetaevenletususethegravityroomforawhile!Itwassocool!!!" Goten said in three seconds.

"Hey that's great little guy! Listen, I have to talk to Bulma for a while before we can go home. Do you know where she is?" Gohan asked his little brother as he bent down to his eye level.

"Um… no. Trunks might!" with that Goten began to lead Gohan in the direction of Trunks.

As they rounded the corner nearing the gravity room, suddenly Gohan detected a sharp jump in ki nearby. Before he could react, Trunks leapt from behind cover and charged. He swung his fist at Goten, but missed and slammed his fist into Gohan's left cheek. Gohan flew into the wall, managing to keep from going through it.

"Owww! What was that?!" he practically shouted.

Trunks suddenly had a look of terror on his face as he expected Gohan to lunge at him any second. "Sorry Gohan! I really didn't mean to do that! It was an accident! Honest!" he exclaimed as he backed away while Gohan rubbed his cheek.

A low laughter filled the hall as they turned to see Vegeta standing there in his usual crossed arms pose watching Gohan with amusement. The smirk on his face was slightly larger then usual.

"Maybe that will teach you to be more observant to what's going on around you brat of Kakarot." he said coolly.

"Yeah whatever Vegeta. Where's Bulma?" Gohan asked as he once again stood after an attack of the chibis.

Vegeta turned around and shouted into a random lab door. "Woman!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're saying that one of the girls in your class, Videl, is suspecting you of being Saiyaman. Also she is becoming suspicious about how your coming to school everyday from the 439 mountain district without ever having seen you in any kind of transportation. Am I right so far?" Bulma asked.

Gohan nodded from his seat as he looked Bulma in the face after explaining his situation to her.

"you've already figured out how to have Saiyaman here while you're at the class trip, but you need to have some kind of transportation to show when you need to get somewhere without flying around. Well, first of all I need to see something. Stand up." she ordered.

Gohan obeyed and stood before her. She stood also and walked right in front of him, examining him for a moment before giving her next order. "Do this split form thing."

Gohan concentrated for a moment, then his body seemed to float to both his left and his right, forming two identical Gohan's. They both smiled the 'Son' grin at her. She examined both closely for a moment. "Activate your watches." she ordered again.

Both Gohans pressed their watch buttons and then there were two Saiyaman's standing in front of Bulma. She examined both for a moment longer. Then she stood back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I had to make sure that your Saiyaman transformation watch would work for both your forms. Anyways, you can combine again." she said, waving her arm as she sat down again.

The Gohan's sighed relief and combined again before deactivating the watch. Gohan sat down again. Suddenly he caught a packet of capsules that had been tossed at his head by Bulma. He looked at her questioningly for a moment.

"That's a packet of our best capsules. Consider it a gift for your last birthday since we weren't able to go to your party. I had meant to give it to you earlier, but hadn't got around to it until now." Bulma shrugged as she said all this.

Gohan glanced at the drawer that she was closing after retrieving the packet. A reflection of light caught his eye for a moment. He suddenly recognized it and nearly fell out of his chair.

"Isn't that a dragon ball?!" he exclaimed as he pointed at the small round object in the drawer. Bulma looked down at it and smiled.

"Yup! I got them all here in this drawer. You never know when we might need to use them again, you know. Figured that we might as well have them nearby." she answered.

Suddenly Trunks and Goten shot into the room and surrounded Gohan. They were looking at him with puppy eyes. Gohan prepared himself for what was coming next.

"Gohan, come train with us!" they both said at once, their voices blending together.

"But I have nothing to train in." Gohan said to them.

Suddenly Gohan caught another object that had been flying for his head. His reflexes had been on full alert since Trunks nailed him in the face. He looked down at the new watch in his hand. He looked up at Bulma puzzled.

"It's a new kind of transformation watch that I've been working on. It replaces your clothes with Saiyan armor, the same kind as Vegeta's. The difference is that when you deactivate the watch, it begins to repair the armor. If you were to completely destroy the armor, it would be fully repaired after a few hours of deactivation. Pretty cool huh?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but what about the watch I have right now?" he asked.

"Give it over, I'll modify it to have the same armor and the Saiyaman outfit. It'll be done by the time that your done training. Until then, have fun with the kids." she said as she shoved them into the hall and took his current watch.

Gohan stood in the middle of the hall an put on the new watch. He pressed the button and suddenly his body was surrounded in light. When the light died down again, he was wearing the same kind of saiyan armor as Vegeta usually wore. It all reminded him of so many memories.

Gohan shook his head for a moment, clearing his mind of the memories for now. He had a sparring match with the kids and he would have to concentrate on it alone judging from the strength of Trunk's punch earlier. They walked to one of the gravity rooms that Vegeta wasn't using at the moment.

Before Gohan knew it Trunks had activated it and set the gravity level at one hundred times normal gravity. Gohan almost freaked at first, until he noticed that Goten and Trunks seemed quite fine under so much force, only slowed down somewhat. Before he could say a word, they had jumped at him.

Immediately he began to duck under their punches and kicks, every blow becoming harder to dodge. They had been training together long enough to know where each of them would try to hit and made a formidable team as they slowly began to overwhelm him. Trunks concentrating on his upper body since he could fly, and Goten concentrating on his lower half since he couldn't.

Gohan realized he would have to go super to get the upper hand again, but then a smirk came across his face. He formed a quick plan and began to block their attacks instead of dodging them. Finally he was ready and he threw them back with a quick burst of his ki outward. The few seconds it afforded him were all he needed as he used his split form technique.

Both forms of him charged the chibis. Each form took on one of the two, evening things up quite a bit. The kids were very frustrated with this move, but they only fought harder. Every move that Gohan would pull, they would match it and come closer and closer to getting through his defenses with a move of their own.

Deciding that it was time that they use their own advantages in the battle, they began to get underneath and behind their opponents. The two Gohans had a hard time countering this as they were so fast. Trunks began to fly around the room, causing his Gohan opponent to follow him closely.

Goten suddenly demonstrated that even though he couldn't fly, the gravity was unable to stop him from jumping to the ceiling. Launching himself off of the ceiling he forced his opponent to retreat in the air as he took pursuit. The Gohans were paying so much attention to what their respective chibi was doing that they didn't notice they were being herded into a corner of the room.

Suddenly Goten launched himself at his Gohan, who dodged. However, the other Gohan had been behind him and got nailed in the back with a head butt from Goten. Using this distraction Trunks flew around his opponent and nailed the first Gohan in the face with a ki blast. The two Gohans were forced further into corner, until it was impossible to retreat any further back.

The two chibis suddenly charged full speed and began to throw attacks at full speeds at them, almost too fast for the Gohans to react to. When it seemed that the Gohans were finally able to start to get out of the corner again, the impossible happened to him. The two chibis went super saiyan and kicked them both hard in the stomach.

The two Gohans slammed into each other and formed into one again. He looked in amazement at the two super saiyans before him. He was shocked!

"Y-you're s-s-SUPER SAIYANS!" he shouted out.

The two looked down at themselves for a moment before looking up at him again.

"Oops, we were suppose to wait until later before we told anyone. You won't tell dad, will you?!" Trunks asked worried.

"Umm, no I won't I guess. But, you better power down before he notices the high ki rises. Goten, does Mom know about this?"

"Yeah, she was there when I first transformed. I guess she was pretty upset and didn't like it. She called me a little monster and told me not to transform again." Goten said worriedly.

"Well, don't worry. She was just a little upset. You're not a monster, and if you are then you're the best little monster I know." he said with a laugh. "Anyways, that's enough fighting for today. We have to get home Goten. Hey, since I'm going on a class trip for a week, how about you teach Goten how to fly Trunks. It'll be payment for me keeping silent, okay?"

"Sure! He'll be flying high by the time you get back. Then we can have some real sparring!" Trunks said excitedly.

"Yeah! I get to fly like a birdie!" Goten exclaimed.

With that they powered down and exited the gravity room, headed for the lab Bulma was in. They had to get Gohan's watch and leave. When they entered Bulma handed him his newly improved watch. It now had two colored buttons, one red for the Saiyaman costume, and one blue for the saiyan armor. Gohan thanked her and he and Goten left Capsule Crop riding Nimbus. Gohan had a smile on his face as he headed home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan checked over the all of his bags again. They had all been labeled and checked over three times by his mother, but there was plenty of time and there was no harm in being careful. After deciding that he had everything he needed, and even some extra things just in case, he decided to say goodbye.

Chi-Chi gave him a few extra food capsules. "Just in case your more hungry then I thought when I packed your food capsules." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Mom." he said as he gave her a hug. She immediately went about checking over his bags once again for good measure.

Goten tackled his brother once again and squeezed him hard around the chest. Gohan was having a hard time breathing, but gave him a tight hug back. Finally his brother released him and backed away.

"Hey little guy, I expect you to be flying around when I return, okay?" Gohan said with a smile.

"Alright big brother! I'll be flying around like a birdie!" he said happily.

"Alright, I have to go now, I love you both." Gohan said as he mother finished her inspection of the bags.

"I love you too honey. Oh, and hey, will I be having grandchildren when you come back?" Chi-Chi asked with hearts in her eyes.

"W..WHAT?! MOM!!! I don't even have a girlfriend!" Gohan exclaimed.

"But I bet the girls throw themselves at you!" Chi-Chi said happily.

Gohan had to stop to think of a response to that. It was true, from what he could tell he had a small fan club forming for him. He thought it to be nothing more then rumors, but he didn't know that the fan club actually existed and was made up of almost half the school. All he knew was that there was almost always a girl asking him out. There was even that one girl that blackmailed him.

"I thought you didn't like that kind of girl mom." Gohan stated, finally coming up with a response his mother couldn't argue with.

"I don't, but you might find a good one in there somewhere." she said hopefully.

"Mom… fine. I don't promise you any grandchildren anytime soon. I want to at least finish school first for goodness sakes. But, if I find a girl I like, then I'll bring her by for dinner sometime, if you promise to not get on her about grandchildren. Okay?" he said.

Chi-Chi just smiled as Gohan put all of his bags into a container, then pressed a button. The container disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there was a capsule in its place. Gohan picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Gohan smiled one last time at his family and pressed the red button on his watch. His Saiyaman costume appeared on his body and he took to the air. His mother whipped tears out of her eyes as he flew away.

"I'll have grandchildren yet…" she said in a whisper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan flew in his Saiyaman outfit almost all the way to school. When he was about three miles away, he landed on a random roof where he wouldn't be seen. He deactivated his costume and pulled out a capsule. It was suppose to be a personal jet, supposedly his transportation from home to school.

He pressed the button and threw it at the roof. The familiar puff of smoke came out, and then there was the personal jet. It was the newest model straight from Capsule Corp. He frowned at it, knowing there was very little ways he could explain this, short of steeling it. Finally he decided to tell the truth that it was a gift from a close friend of the family that has connections with Capsule Corp. He just wouldn't say how close of connections…

He hoped in the pilot seat. He decided it was a good thing that Bulma had taught him how to fly one of these things a few years ago. It took off of the roof at a speed much faster then he wanted it too, but he soon regained control over the metal beast. Within a minute he was on the school roof.

There she was too. Videl had just landed her chopper and had gotten out. He jumped out of the jet just as she packed away her chopper in its capsule. She looked at him doing the same to his jet with her eyebrow raised in question.

"I know what you're thinking. I got this from a close friend of the family that I've known since I was four years old. They have connections at Capsule Corp and got it for me for a birthday gift, along with some other things." Gohan explained.

Videl looked at him closely. Her years of helping the police force had allowed her to know when someone was lying to her. She examined his face and bodily movements closely for a moment. Finally she excepted that he was telling the truth, but was still hiding something from her.

'I'll find out your secrets Son Gohan.' she thought to herself with a smirk.

"Whatever Gohan. Let's get downstairs and join the class waiting at the school entrance."

The two walked down the stairs to the ground level together, talking the whole way about what they were looking forward too about the class trip. Finally they joined Erasa and Sharpener. They waited together until finally the teacher that had been elected to take them on the class trip stepped up and called their attention.

"Attention class. We will be getting on the bus in a minute, so please get together with who you want to sit with now." he said.

"There he is! I'm going to sit with him!" called one of the girls in the class.

Before he knew what had happened, Gohan had been swamped by a dozen girls trying to convince him to sit with him. Some of them were even becoming violent about it. Screams erupted around him and limbs began to flail about. His ears were being assaulted by the horrible sounds and his vision was becoming blurred with all the activity.

Gohan ducked into the group, slowly making his way out. Finally he crawled out the other side without any of them noticing and considered just riding on top of the bus. Suddenly Sharpener grabbed him and dragged him into the bus quickly. They took a seat in the back, across from Videl and Erasa. Gohan took the window seat and sat down hard, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What was all that about?" Videl asked.

"I have no idea." Gohan breathed, before suddenly ducking down out of sight as some of the girls realized that he wasn't in the pile anymore and decided to check the bus.

They began to make their way to the back of the bus, when Videl suddenly shot a glare at them that would make Vegeta smile. The girls stopped for a moment, considering whether it would be worth it to risk Videl's wrath. Videl slowly began to crack her knuckles, and the girls began to back away, deciding they would try again for Gohan later.

Gohan slowly began to sit back up in his seat. When he noticed that only guys were heading for the back of they bus, and even they were reluctant, he cast a glance to Videl.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem Gohan. Why were they chasing you?" Videl asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Erasa asked, almost giggling.

"Know what?" Gohan asked curiously.

"According to the rumors in school, you're the most chased after guy in school Gohan." Erasa said with a huge smile.

"W-what?!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Attention class! We are now leaving for the airport. Please keep all talking to a minimum." and with that the teacher took his seat at the front of the bus. Almost immediately the bus erupted into talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan settled into his plane seat thankfully. So many of the girls had been practically stalking him, hoping to get the seat next to him. He had been lucky enough to have Erasa get the seat next to his. Still, girls kept coming up and asking to change seats with her. Erasa however, wouldn't budge, on Videl's orders.

Videl didn't like Gohan too much, because of all of his hidden secrets, but she didn't want to put him through that kind of torture. Gohan just sat back and relaxed, thinking of all the stress he was getting away from. No more sparring with Vegeta, grandchildren obsessed mother, hyperactive chibis, and no more pointlessly studying material he had learned at age four!

Unfortunately for Gohan, Erasa had a whole lot of rumors and gossip that she just had to tell Gohan about! He wouldn't have minded so much, if she hadn't been talking almost twice as fast as Goten could, and in a voice he just couldn't seem to block out even with headphones tuned to the movie playing! After half an hour of it, it was coming close to breaking his sanity!

Finally relief came in the for of a fellow student, Bull, Red Bull. He came walking down the center of the plane towards them and stopped next to Erasa.

"Excuse me Erasa, but would you kindly change seats with me? The girl next to me needs someone to talk to, and I'm just not that person." he said nicely.

Erasa looked at him for a moment, considering abandoning her post of guarding Gohan from the girls. Finally she decided that Videl wouldn't mind too much. She nodded at him.

"Sure Bull. Just, don't let any girls sit next to Gohan here." she said as she stood and walked towards the seat that Bull had been previously sitting in.

Gohan looked at Bull with tears in his eyes by the time he had sat down. He grabbed his hand and began to shake it furiously.

"THANK YOU!!!" he exclaimed loud enough to get complaints from those sitting near him.

"That's alright man, I was having the same problem with the girl I was sitting next to. I saw what you were going through, and figured we could help each other. So, what's been happening in your life lately? Looking forward to this trip?" Bull asked with a smile.

"You bet! No more studying for a week! No more mother, hyper brother and his equally hyper best friend, and no more sparring with Vegeta!" Gohan said happily, accidentally letting the last part slip out.

"You spar? Cool, I do that almost every day after school. I didn't know that the school's resident genius could do martial arts. Are you any good?" Bull asked, genially interested.

"Yeah, pretty good." Gohan had to say with a 'Son' grin.

"Cool, maybe we could spar sometime. You want to?" Bull asked.

"Maybe sometime…" Gohan said.

They talked for nearly another hour about just about anything normal that wouldn't give away too much about Gohan. Gohan discovered that they could become great friends, having quite a bit in common, since Bull was quite intelligent and skilled in martial arts as well. They would probably have already been friends if Bull didn't sit in a corner of the class away from Gohan.

Eventually, the next in-flight movie came on. It was something about the Cell games, promoting something else for Hercule's fame. As soon as Bull lied eyes on the image of Hercule on the screen, his body began to shake with barely contained rage. Gohan became concerned.

"Hey, are you okay? What's the matter Bull?" Gohan asked worried.

"I hate Hercule." Bull stated, his voice full of anger, hurt, and extreme hate.

Gohan was shocked at first. Everyone thought that Hercule had saved the world from Cell. Why would Bull hate him. Was it possible that he knew the truth about Hercule's lies.

"That jerk didn't kill Cell when he had the chance before the Cell games. Because of him, my parents are dead." Bull said with the same tone as before.

"What do you mean Bull?" Gohan asked.

"My parents were very sick seven years ago. They had a very rare and very serious virus. A group of very talented scientists were on the verge of developing a cure for them a few cities away. Cell attacked that city and killed them, stopping them from their research.

My parents died from the virus before a cure could be developed for it. It turned out that Hercule was in that city. Instead of killing Cell when he had the chance, he hid away from him. He waiting too long to kill Cell, and my parents are dead because of it.!"

Gohan suddenly realized that the reason his parents weren't brought back through the dragon balls was because they died of a natural cause. The Dragon couldn't bring back people who died because of natural causes. Now Hercule was being blamed because of his inability to kill Cell before it happened.

"Anyways, I don't have anything against Videl. At least she doesn't wait to help people. She does all she can to make sure people are safe, unlike her coward of a father. He only stood up against Cell because it was convenient for his image. Lets talk about something else Gohan." Bull said, voice suddenly tired and full of sadness.

"Sure." Gohan answered, still quite concerned for his new friend. He couldn't tell him the truth, because he would use it against Hercule, and that would affect Videl. He didn't want to hurt Videl.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of digging filled the air. Dirt was being scooped out of the hole at near incredible rates, considering the amount of care the archeologists were using. After they had been given that anonymous tip to dig in this area, the tension had been thick. Now it seemed to only get thicker with every inch they dug.

They could all tell that something was going to happen soon. They didn't know what exactly, but they knew it would be big! Something life altering. Every inch deeper that they got, the heat in the air rose more. It was getting to be unbearable to them. They didn't stop though, or even slow down.

Determination filled each and everyone of them. They wanted to find what had been buried here. They wanted to find what piece of history had been hidden away here. If they didn't find something soon, their funding would be pulled, and they would be forced to leave without a job.

Suddenly they found something. A strange type of stone! They began to furiously dig to uncover it, yet extreme caution was used to keep from damaging anything. When they finally uncovered it, they found it to be a door.

On this door was a strange symbol. It wasn't wore out at all, almost as if it had been carved a few hours ago. The archeologists were unable to identify it, or even the language of it at all. It was completely foreign to them, and almost had a strange glow to it.

Suddenly, the ground under one of them slipped for a second, causing the archeologists to loose his balance. He fell into another person, who reached out to steady himself. His hand barely brushed against the stone door for a second.

A crack formed on the door in the blink of an eye. Before anyone knew what happened, steam poured out of the crack and over the archeologist who had touched it. The steam burned him as it shot out into the fresh air above them.

He screamed and fell backwards, everyone crowding around him to see if he was alright. He seemed to be alright as he calmed down, the burns only being slight, giving him a burn much like a sunburn. Suddenly a sound caught their attention and brought it back to the door. It seemed to groan and shudder, before suddenly crumbling and turning to dust.

A wave of cool air swept over them from the freshly opened cave. The archeologists starred at the opening in awe. Suddenly, a chill ran through their spines. If it was from the cool air flowing from the cave after all that heat, or from the seemingly impossible things they had just seen happen, they didn't know. Slowly they began to enter into the cave.

Above their heads, where none of them looked, focusing so much on the cave entrance, hovered the cloud of steam. It stayed there a moment, almost as if it were observing them. Then, just as quickly as it had come from the crack in the stone door, it dissipated into the air. A soft whisper left floating in the air a moment.

"My time to reap the life force of the mortals for my master has come again."

Well…? What did you think? Let me know in a review! I have some pretty neat stuff coming soon. I really would have continued, and probably have written the entire story as one chapter, but my motivation suddenly drained away from me. Don't worry! I won't be abandoning this story!

This is only the beginning of a series I intend to start! A saga of my own until I can get a hold of the Buu saga and watch it! Then I'll see where I go from there. See ya!

"Life could be a little more gay, but not much." - unknown


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything related to them. I claim no ownership over the characters related to these series nor anything related to them. The original characters featured in this fic are not copyrighted and there fore may be used by anyone without claiming ownership. If anyone of the owners of any three of the series should wish it, I will remove this story from the internet. I am making no profit from this story. The events of this story are completely fictional.

If anyone is seriously offended by any of the material contained in this story, I will attempt to remove it from the story. I have no intentions of offending anyone. I will remove the story if it is impossible to remove the material and attempt to rewrite it in a way to remove the material. If it is not possible, I may leave it off the internet.

Summery: Gohan goes on a school trip with his class to an archeological dig on another continent. How will he be Saiyaman in the city and Gohan at the dig site without anyone suspecting? How will he hide his secret when serious trouble erupts at the dig site and Saiyaman must make an appearance? Will Videl suspect him for who he really is?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan wakes up when the bus begins to run over more and more bumps. He had fallen asleep almost as soon as he had taken his seat on the bus. They had already got their things set up in their hotel rooms. Gohan smiled at the thought of him sharing a room with several of the other guys in his class, instead of his brother who had sparring dreams in his sleep and beat him up at night.

Suddenly he was reminded of the reason that he fell asleep. The girl next to him was still talking at ninety miles per hour! She had been like that for the last twenty minutes! Was it ever going to stop? He wished he hadn't been unlucky enough to have been seated by this girl who insisted on holding onto his arm as if he would try an run away.

Suddenly the bus came to a stop at the dig site, and he thanked Dende as he ran off the bus as if he were on fire. Once outside he was joined by Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. Relief washed over his face as the horde of girls that had been following him around backed away once Videl stepped up next to him. Then, in an unexpected moment, Bull joined them.

"Hey Gohan!" he called out, trying to get through the mass of girls that were making their way away from Videl, yet not wanting to get too far away from Gohan. Gohan looked up and smiled.

"Hey Bull." Gohan said as Bull finally made his way to them.

"You know Bull?" asked Videl.

"Yeah we met on the plane." Gohan said. Videl shot a glare at Erasa for abandoning her post.

Sharpener glared at Bull a moment, since he was one of the only ones able to win against him in a fight, but then relaxed a bit.

Suddenly the teacher and chaperones called for the classes attention. A man that was obviously a tour guide stepped up in front of the class. He was in his forties and slightly round, a heavy mustache and beard on his face. His clothes looked like they were meant for a safari or something. His smile was a mixture of not wanting to be dealing with the class, and simply spooked out for some reason.

"Good day class." he spoke in slightly hesitant Japanese. "I am your tour guide for today. Before we begin our tour today, I must warn you that the things you are going to see are not for the weak of stomach. It seems that we have uncovered many dead bodies, and that this site was once a great battle field for a horrible battle. Who will still come?" he asked.

The entire class let out a few mumbles about how they would come. The tour guide walked away, followed by the class. They entered the dig site, and were almost immediately surrounded by the skeletons of warriors still in their corroded armors. Many of the students began to make gagging noises, getting sick by simply looking at the sheer number of bodies, or smelling the air.

Videl was one of the nervous ones in the class. She looked at her friends for their reactions. Erasa looked almost terrified and clung to Gohan's arm strong enough to bruise someone. Sharpener looked just a tad bit green with sickness. Bull seemed like he was trying to pay attention to the tour guide in order to not notice the obvious carnage that happened here over a thousand years ago.

However, when she looked at Gohan, she noticed something. He didn't seem all that bothered by the bodies surrounding them. Even Erasa's death hold on his arm didn't seem to bother him at all. Instead his eyes were focused on the cave entrance that they were approaching.

Gohan starred at the entrance in concentration. He hardly noticed the bodies surrounding him at all. He had seen to much carnage in his life to be bothered by a battle that had happened over a thousand years ago. Instead he was bothered by the sheer power of the dark ki that emanated from the cave. He could tell that it was just a residual ki, left by something that had been locked away in there for a very long time.

As he listened to the account of how the archeologists found the door, and how it came about being opened, he frowned. It was obvious to him that what had been sealed away in the cave was now loose, and he couldn't sense it at all. He didn't like the thought of something so powerful being on the loose, even though he knew that Vegeta could handle what ever it was. Thoughts of what ever it was attacking the class and forcing him to show who he was filled his mind for a moment.

"This area was clearly the site of a horrible battle over a thousand years ago. It appears now that a small army attacked this cave and was wiped out. There is no evidence of the army that fought against them. Inside the cave are hundreds more dead bodies. They are gathered in piles and their armors are stripped from them, gathered in another pile not too far away from them. Once again, there is no evidence of the army that attacked them.

"We are still exploring the cave, but so far have found little beyond a large pile of treasures that we believe was taken from the dead bodies." said the tour guide. "We are not allowed to go too close to the cave entrance, and no one will be allowed inside there until we have deemed it safe to be viewed by the public."

With that he ended the tour and began to lead the class back to the bus, afraid that they would mess something up by just being around the site. Videl still watched Gohan's reactions to all of this. To her it looked like there was something on his mind, but it wasn't the bodies or the thought of the treasures in the cave.

Suddenly as they neared the bus, Videl's watch went off. She groaned as she held it up to her head and pressed the button to answer the call.

"Yes?" she said in a tired voice, somewhat worn out from the plane flight.

"Yes, hello? Is the Videl Satan?" came a somewhat panicked voice over the watch.

"Yes, this is. Who is this?" she asked.

"This is the police chief of the Diaryprincess city police force. We were told that you would be here for the week. We have a Situation at the Mcdarold stadium. It's been taken over by the Green Whale gang! They're holding the entire stadium hostage and are demanding several hundred million dollars and enough transport jet capsules for them to get away and passage to another continent. We need your help!" the man pleaded.

"Alright, I'm coming. Give the address." she said as she went running off, and hopped in her chopper.

Gohan made his way away from the group while everyone was listening to Videl's watch, trying to make out what was being said. His excellent saiyan hearing heard every word. Quickly he got behind the bus, where no one could see him. He performed the split form and one form walked back to the others, while the other ran for cover faster than human eyes could see.

His second form ran behind some building and got ready to activate his watch. Suddenly it hit him that he couldn't go as Saiyaman, because Videl would be suspicious about why Saiyaman was here. He quickly pressed the blue button, and the saiyan armor covered his body in a flash of light.

He looked around quickly, and noticed a white bandana and a pair of sunglasses lying on a garbage can nearby. He grabbed them and placed them over his hair and eyes. He smiled to himself, thinking that there was no way anyone could recognize him now. He took to the air, following Videl's ki signature.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl pilots her chopper closer to the stadium. As she gets closer, the group of guards on the ground shooting at the police spot her chopper, and open fire with their automatic weapons. Videl manages to dodge their gun fire long enough to get onto the roof, where there are no guards.

Almost as soon as she lands, men with guns come bursting through the doors to the roof stairs. They go to open fire on her, but she jumps from the chopper and flips over their heads, kicking out as she does. Her foot caught one of the men's chin and sent him flying into the air.

Videl landed easily and punches one man in the back of his knee, causing him to fall backwards. As he does she slams her fist down on his face, sending him to cement rooftop harder, knocking him out. Then she kicks out and nails another man in the side, knocking him over and sending his gun out of his hands.

Videl jumps into the air again, twirling, and kicks the fourth man in the face. As she lands she punches the last man in the stomach, then face as he bends over in pain. Acting quickly she lashes out and kicks the face of the man she had knocked over, sending him into unconsciousness.

Bending over she picks up the walkie-talkie of one of the men, listening to the reports of the various Green Whale gang members. She then makes her way inside after hearing that the leader is in the private box seats of the mayor, who he holds hostage. Quickly, but cautiously she began to make her way there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan flew to the stadium quickly. The gang members on the ground spotted him and fired at him. He didn't even bother to dodge, letting the bullets bounce off the armor harmlessly, only moving his head now and then to keep the sunglasses and bandanna from being hit. Finally he landed on the ground, in front of the gang members.

Moving faster then the eye could see, he lightly struck each of them, sending them flying onto the walls of the stadium unconscious. The police watched on in awe as the gang members that had been shooting at them moments before, flew into the walls at incredible speeds from a unseen force that was moving too fast for them to see.

Suddenly a large van came tearing around the corner, and the doors opened with men sticking their heads out and firing their guns at Gohan as he had stopped. Gohan raised an eyebrow as the bullets bounced off him and the van came charging at him full speed. He held out his hand, forming a ki barrier at his hand's open palm. The van crashed into the barrier and stopped instantly, sending the men flying forward into the barrier, knocking them out cold and breaking some of their bones.

Just as that was done, Gohan disappeared into the building at superhuman speed. The police began to storm the building when they recovered from the shock. As they went into the stadium, they found only unconscious men and freed hostages as they went.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha sat on the bench in the locker room with the rest of the baseball players of his team that was now being held hostage. He would have already began to fight back, but he was afraid that the Green Whale gang would start to kill the fans and other hostages if he fought back. He would need some help to get this done fast enough to avoid the loss of lives.

That's when he felt the familiar ki outside, attacking the gang members. He smiled to himself and flared his own ki to get Gohan's attention, then knocked out the gang members watching him and the team in the locker room faster then anyone could see. Smirking at his team, he rushed out of the doors and into the hall.

In the hall were at least eight people on each side of him, each holding a automatic weapon. When they saw him come out of the room, they opened fire creating a cross fire that would have wounded, if not killed, several of them. Yamcha cast a quick smirk and caught all the bullets, dropping to the ground to catch the next one.

This continued until the they ran out of ammunition. Flashing out of their vision for a moment, they each only saw a fist or foot strike them in the face before they fell to the floor unconscious. Yamcha dusts off his hands as he lets out a Vegeta like laugh at the men, then runs at super speed down the halls, taking down gang members and freeing hostages as he goes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl stops for a moment as rushed reports come over the walkie-talkie. She listens carefully, barely able to make out was the men are shouting into their own walkie-talkies. She hears something about a crazed maniac in strange armor and a bandanna beating up men as he goes, and an escaped baseball player fighting back too. The reports come over fast as the two men seam to be on opposite sides of the stadium, but are fast approaching each other, quickly then should be humanly possible. Videl can clearly make out the fear in the men's voices.

She turns down the volume for now and approaches the next corner. Peaking around she sees thee men guarding the doors to the mayor's box seats that the leader of the Green Whale gang is in holding him hostage. She backs away, knowing that she must take them out with as little sound as possible, so as to keep anyone from hearing them and shooting the mayor in a panic. Thinking quickly, she looked upward for a moment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan came to the mayor's box seats from one of the two halls that joined with the hall that it's entrance was in. Yamcha approached from the other hall. They both peeked around the corner at the same time, spotting the three guards. Silently flaring their energy in agreement, they took the three guards down before they could blink, not making a sound.

They opened the door of the box seats room. There stood the large, bulky ugly man that was the gang leader with the mayor tied up behind him. In the corners of the room stood the other various gang members with their guns now pointed at the two.

The two attacked and dropped the guards in the blink of an eye, but backed away from the leader, Gohan pulling Yamcha back. Yamcha looked up in confusion, before Gohan winked at him. Suddenly Videl dropped out of the vent just above the leader's head.

Videl swung out of the vent, holding on with her hands, and kicked her feet into the face of the large gang leader. The man stumbled back a step, before regaining his footing. By then Videl had landed, and struck her foot out tripping the large man with ease.

Videl jumped up and brought her fists down on his stomach in a jackhammer swing. The man brought his leg up, causing Videl to jump back to avoid his leg. He managed to get up and to his feet again. He looked like he was going to start to say something, when Videl launcher herself at him again.

She puncher her fists into his chest and stomach repeatedly, almost faster then normal person could see. She then stepped back and jumped up, performing a hurricane kick to his head, sending him stepping hard to his side in an attempt to regain his balance.

Suddenly Videl did something that caused every guy in the room to flinch in pain. She kicked up hard between his legs, dropping him on the ground in less then a second. His face was contorted in pain just before she kneed him in the face, sending him falling back. She jumped up, flipped, and landed with both her feat hard onto the man's face. Stepping off, she kicked him again in the face making sure that he was out cold.

Yamcha whistled at her skills, somewhat impressed by this girl who couldn't control her ki. She glared daggers at him and Gohan. She stomped over to them and got her face in his.

"And just who are you?!" she said in an icy voice.

"I'm Yamcha, and this is Go-" Yamcha started, but had Gohan's fist clamp over his mouth painfully.

"I'm the mighty Ginyuman!" he said in an attempt to draw Videl's attention off of what Yamcha almost said.

Yamcha looked confused for a moment, but then realization hit him. He suddenly calmed down as Videl suddenly became enraged.

"Another masked freak stealing my job! Why don't you just show me your face?!" she shouted as she snatched at Gohan's bandanna and sunglasses.

Gohan ducked away and jumped away from her. He had to get going now.

"Well, we may meet again. Until then, I must go now! Ginyuman off!" Gohan exclaimed as he vanished in super speed. Yamcha just chuckled at him.

"Who is he?!" Videl screamed at Yamcha.

"I don't know." Yamcha said casually as he walked out.

Videl was suddenly reminded that she had a job to do, but found that all the gang members were knocked out and the police had already seized the stadium. She sighed and headed back for her hotel room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl shoved her scan card through the lock scanner on the door. It beeped at her, and she shoved it open, making it hit the wall lightly. She walked in before the door swung back closed from the bounce on the wall. Stomping, she made her way to the bed that she had claimed as her own for the week.

She was dead tired. She was tired from the jetlag. She was tired from the fights she had at the stadium. She was emotionally tired from the fact that Gohan, the biggest nerd and enigma in the school was being chased around by half the girls in the class because he was 'cute' and 'hot', from the fact that she had sit with a stupid idiot on the plane who insisted on flirting with her, from the fact that she had visited an ancient battle field that was covered in bodies, and from the fact that there was another masked freak out there doing her job for her!

It struck Videl as too much of a coincidence that there was another masked person with a stupid name out there with the same strengths as Saiyaman, and who even sounded like him! She had checked with the police chief before she left, and he had never heard of the guy. This was his first appearance in this city! It wasn't just a coincidence that it was the same day that her class had arrived. She had also called the teacher on her way here, and he said that none of the students were missing though!

He was the same height, body build, skin tone, and age as Saiyaman, who she guessed was the age of the students in her class. His voice was similar, like he was trying to hide it but was failing, and he got just as nervous around her. He even talked stupid like him, which was probably because he was so nervous.

Her thoughts returned to Gohan. He was an enigma, always hiding secrets from everyone, and always getting nervous when she tried to uncover them. He could be really nerdy, and extremely naïve. Yet, he treated her like a real friend, not just a means to get to her father. He didn't even act like he cared who her father was!

She would say that he's got to be Saiyaman, but she didn't have enough proof. Also, if this Ginyuman was Saiyaman in another disguise, then how could he have been him if he was with the class in the bus ride to the hotel? The stadium incident was over by the time they got to the hotel. No, he wasn't this Ginyuman.

But if Ginyuman and Saiyaman were the same person, and they weren't in her class, then was Saiyaman stalking her or something? She let out a loud sigh as more thoughts invaded her mind. These thoughts once again went to Gohan, and trying to figure out everything about him she could.

He acted like it didn't care at all who Hercule was. He wasn't intimidated by bullies, or Sharpener, or anyone else but her. He didn't talk about his family. He had a close family friend that had connections to Capsule Corp. The same week that he arrives, Saiyaman shows up. His first day in gym he was jumping twenty-five feet into the air to catch homeruns, throwing hard enough to throw the catcher backwards and leave the ball spinning in his hand, and took Sharpener's fastball to the head without flinching.

Baseball. That reminded her of that baseball player Yamcha that had helped beat up the gang at the stadium. She had seen him move as fast as that Ginyuman, which was too fast for her to see. He was definitely strong and knew how to fight. He even almost said who that Ginyuman really was! If only Ginyuman hadn't stopped him, she'd be interrogating him right now!

Suddenly Erasa came into the room from her shower. She looked at Videl with a grin and sat next to her.

"Hey Videl. How'd that stadium thing go?" Erasa asked in her happy voice.

"Not good. No one got hurt, it's just that another masked freak showed up calling himself Ginyuman. This makes me so frustrated! Why can't I just figure out who they are?!" she shouted.

"Well, how about we do something to get your mind off of it?" Erasa asked with a larger smile.

"What?" Videl asked cautiously.

"Shopping!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How did I end up letting you talk me into this?" Videl whispered to Erasa as they walked through the clothing store of the mall, Gohan walking just behind them carrying three boxes.

"I told you this would be a perfect time to find out more secrets about Gohan." Erasa whispered back.

Gohan sighed to himself. Their whispering only served to catch his attention more. He could've heard them whispering all the was across the store with his hearing.

"How so?" Videl asked somewhat confused.

"By seeing how many boxes he can carry." Erasa commented as she three two more boxes into the air behind her.

Gohan was prepared though, and quickly shot around the room catching the boxes perfectly. Videl raised her eyebrow to this, while Erasa just smiled. She had achieved her goal of getting Gohan to show some of his reflexes.

"You know Gohan, with the way you move, I'd almost say that you could catch a bullet." Videl said sarcastically, or at least that's how she wanted it to sound. She was hoping that he would let something slip.

"Isn't that impossible Videl?" Gohan asked with a weak smile, almost concealed behind the stack of boxes.

Videl almost growled at how that didn't work. What does it take to make something slip?! He wouldn't be able to hide his secrets from her forever!

"How come your able to carry so many boxes Gohan?" Videl asked as she threw a box with a new pair of bicycle gloves over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Gohan said as he caught the small box on top.

"She asked why you can carry so many boxes." Erasa stated as she threw a box with a new dress to him.

"My mom." Gohan said as he caught the dress's box in one hand and placed it on the bottom of the stack since a smaller box was on top.

"What?" Videl asked as she threw a few large shirt boxes at him.

"My mom." Gohan said again as he caught those in one hand again and placed them on the bottom again. Now Gohan was unable to bee seen behind all the boxes. "She really likes to shop. She doesn't get to very often, so when she does she really goes all out." Gohan said from behind the boxes.

  
"Whatever. Gohan you want to get any clothes while we're in this store?" Videl asked.

"That dress over there for my mother." Gohan said sticking one finger out from under the boxes in the direction of a dress.

Erasa walked over to it. "Oh this is so cute! I have to get one of my own!" suddenly a thought hit her. "But the colors are all wrong for anything in the city!" she pouted.

"I know. We live in the country though, so it will be perfect for her. I just hope this will help get me out of any trouble I'm still in from that one wrong answer on that test." Gohan said with a nervous smile.

"Is this the right size?" Erasa asked holding the dress up while Gohan turned sideways to look at it.

"Yup." he said.

Erasa put it neatly into a box and threw it over he shoulder. Once again Gohan managed to catch the flying box. With that they walked out of the store. They continued to walking through a massive crowd towards another large clothing store at almost the other side of the mall.

Videl kept her eye on Gohan. Amazingly he seemed to have no trouble dodging people, even with the boxes covering his face from view. He didn't even seem to get tired from carrying all those boxes. Yup! He was hiding secrets from her alright!

"Gohan!!!" came a voice from just inside another group of people.

Gohan froze at the familiar voice of his little brother. He quickly scanned the entire mall for his ki, but couldn't find it. He could only find another familiar one, and then it all made sense to him.

Yamcha came walking out of the crowd laughing for all he was worth. In his hand was a tape recorder. Gohan titled the boxes to the side to glare at him for a moment. Suddenly it hit him that Videl didn't know that he knew Yamcha!!!

Videl glared daggers at the baseball player. Then she decided to use this baseball player to her advantage. "Gohan, how do you know Yamcha the greatest baseball player in the world?" she asked with a horrible grin that seemed almost demonic to Gohan. It reminded him too much of a cross between Vegeta and his mother!

"He's so Hot!" Erasa screeched and latched herself to Yamcha's arm.

"Um… He's a family friend Videl!" Gohan spat out nervously.

Videl thought about this for a moment, then got another grin. "Would this be the same friend that had enough connections at Capsule Corp. to get you a brand new jet capsule?" she asked in an almost sweet voice, the taste of victory on the tip of her tongue.

"No, that would be Bulma." Yamcha said without really thinking while trying to pry Erasa off his arm without taking her arms off. It was really hard.

Videl was blown back! "BULMA BRIEFS!!!" she shouted out.

Gohan knew he was in trouble! It seemed like all the trouble he was getting in today was Yamcha's fault. Balancing the boxes on one hand, he smacked Yamcha hard on the head. Yamcha shouted out like he had just been struck with Chi-chi's frying pan! That hurt almost as much as a hit from Cell!

"How do you know Bulma Briefs?!" Videl demanded.

Again Yamcha spoke before thinking, since he was still dizzy from Gohan's hit to the head.

"She's been family friends with Gohan's dad since he was a kid! I met him at that age too, only a few months afterwards. I was a bandit back then, and tried to steal all their stuff, but boy did I get a beating!" Yamcha said loudly, remembering the beating he got from Goku. "We've known Gohan here since he was four years old!"

Suddenly a fist came out of no where and sent him to the ground, hard! That was when Yamcha finally caught on that these were suppose to be Gohan's secrets. He decided a quick escape from the angry demi-saiyan would be a good choice. Quickly detaching himself from Erasa by attaching her to Gohan with out him noticing, he ran away!

Once around the next corner, he determined that Gohan wasn't going to chase him. Quickly pulling out his cell phone, he dialed Chi-chi's number. She had put out a bounty on any information she could get on Gohan's love life, and Yamcha was going to cash in on this Videl girl!

Meanwhile Gohan was being starred down by Videl. The daggers shooting from her eyes were going to cut through his skull at any moment! He knew he was in real trouble now! Suddenly a new miracle stepped around the corner and spotted him.

"Hey Gohan!" Bull called out.

Videl came dangerously close to cursing. With Bull around, she didn't feel right interrogating Gohan. After all, it was her father's fault that his parents were dead. She backed off for now. She would find out his secret though!

"Hey Bull!" Gohan called him over.

"What's going on?" Bull asked confused by all the boxes Gohan was carrying.

"Shopping!" Erasa exclaimed. "Now you can help Gohan carry the boxes!"

Bull got a look of horror on his face as Erasa grabbed his arm and dragged him with them to the next clothing store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Videl sighed as she dropped onto her bed again. Erasa just kept talking, but finally left her alone to go take a shower. Videl let out a loud sigh as she was finally free from Erasa's chattering for a while. She really did consider Erasa a true friend, but she could be so annoying.

Speaking of annoying, Gohan was back in her thoughts. It was time to piece together the final pieces in the puzzle of his secrets. Maybe if she could figure out who he father was, then it would make sense. Before she could start though, Erasa came out, finished with her shower.

"Want to go see a movie?" she asked.

"No, I'm tired Erasa." Videl answered somewhat annoyed at her for interrupting her thoughts.

"Well, I can't just go alone." Erasa said.

"Well, take Sharpener with you or something."

"Maybe I will, or should I take Gohan?" Erasa asked with a smile.

"I don't care, just leave me alone for a while." Videl said.

"Or maybe I should ask Gohan to come over here to keep you company?" Erasa asked in a very mischievous tone of voice.

"WHAT?!" Videl shouted, jumping into the air. How could Erasa even think something like that?!

"Just wondering." Erasa said before running out the door.

Videl growled at her friend's departure. Well, back to thinking about Gohan. She had to discover his secrets. She had to figure out who his father was. If she could figure that out, then maybe it would help her figure out what Gohan's big secrets were.

His father had known Yamcha and Bulma since he was a kid. He had managed to beat up Yamcha when he first met him. Who could beat up Yamcha as a kid? From what Videl saw, Yamcha was a good fighter, she even heard that he had entered the WMAT a few times.

The WMAT! Who ever Gohan's dad was, he had to have entered at least once with as strong as he sounded. Suddenly it clicked in her head. SON Gohan! SON Goku! Son Gohan was the son of Son Goku! He was the previous champion, before her father! Some even thought that he was stronger then her father!

Gohan had to know how to fight then! No wonder he hid who he really was. His father was famous too! In fact, many people said that he was the blond guy from the Cell games. But if he was the blond guy from the Cell games, then that would make Gohan that blond kid!

Her smile was growing every second. If he was the blond kid, then he fought Cell, and could even tell her how her father killed Cell! Finally, she knew someone who was there other then her father! She could hear the entire story without any of her father's exaggeration. She would know what really happened!

If he was at the Cell games, and he was the blond kid that fought Cell, then he had to be the Golden Fighter that everyone talked about. He appeared the same day that Gohan did, and she knew now that he could change his hair and eye color. That would also make him strong enough to be Saiyaman, and this Ginyuman too! She had him backed into a wall now!

She was going to blackmail him until he told her everything, and taught her everything! She wanted to know how to fly! She wanted to know how to shoot those beams of light! She wanted to know everything! And she was going to get him to fight in the WMAT. Maybe he could beat her father, then he would go down a notch or two in his pride, and actually start acting like a normal father.

Suddenly the possibility of Gohan being stronger then her father really hit her, and what it meant. Her father wouldn't allow her to date anyone who wasn't stronger then him. If Gohan beat him, that would mean she could date him? She didn't want to think about that right now. Though, she knew that her father would probably make her date him, since he would be the only one stronger then him anywhere near her age.

Shoving those thoughts aside, she threw on more comfortable clothes. She was going to have a long chat with Gohan. He had some explaining to do. With that, she left the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan walked calmly down the street of the city. It was only a while before sunset, and the city was looking quite beautiful as the colors of the sky just began to change. He ducked down a dark alley way with no one in it. There was a bright light emitted from the alley way, before Saiyaman flew into the sky, then in the direction of Satan city.

Afterwards, Gohan walked back out of the alley way, and towards a restaurant. He was feeling somewhat hungry since the dinner he had at the hotel, which meant that he would eat almost half the food in the restaurant. He walked in and took a seat, beginning to gorge himself in front of all the people there.

When he was done there, he slowly headed towards a toy store in the area. He wanted to get something for Goten and Trunks. That way he would have something for everyone, except Bulma. He would get her a dress from a clothing store or something. He could even ask Videl to help him, since she knew that he was friends with Bulma now. Vegeta's souvenir would be a good spar in super saiyan. He would have to make it a really good one, since he was missing his scheduled one for this week.

On his way to the store, he passed an electronics store. In the window were several television sets, all tuned to the same station. That station was showing yet another biography of the life of Hercule. There were at least five people just standing there, watching and eating up everything that was said about the fight with Cell.

Gohan chuckled to himself. That big man was quite the comedian, he had to give him that much. His loud voice seemed to capture the audience with every shouted word and yell.

Gohan didn't really have anything against the man for lying to the world. He didn't want the credit, and the world needed someone to look up to. If he could fill the job description, then let him have his fame. The only thing he had against what Hercule was doing, was lying to his own daughter. He had Videl convinced that she was weaker then him, and would never be as strong as him.

Other then that, Gohan didn't have anything against the man. Not even him continually calling the skills and abilities he, his family, and his friends possessed and used nothing but tricks. Hercule didn't understand what they were, and probably never would understand. He just did what many people do, try to hide and deny what scares them and what they don't understand.

Gohan actually pitied the man. As far as Hercule knew, the only people stronger then him were the Z gang, and he knew they were way out of his league. He had no competition, no one to spar with. There was no one that could spar with him, with out smashing him to bits. He had no challenge in fighting. That was no kind of life for a fighter.

Gohan smiled as he reached the toy store.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bull was outside as the sun was setting. He was walking at the edge of the city, presenting him with a beautiful image before him of the sun's last colorful rays on what nature surrounded the city. The beauty was lost on him though. He just kept walking.

His mind continued to fume over his hate for Hercule. His talk with Gohan on the plane had reawakened every bit of hate and anger he had in his body, and reminded him how much he missed his parents. He wanted them back.

He had just been getting ready to relax, when he had turned on the television to see what was on. On the television was a biography of Hercule's life. It focused on the Cell games. That made him even more angry as everyone that was interviewed about their opinion of the man, could only say how great he was for killing Cell. It was too much for him to bare!

Coming up to a tree just out of the view of most people, he began to beat on it with all his might to vent his rage. He continued to beat on it when his hands started to bleed. When he finally stopped, exhausted from hitting the tree, his hands were sliced up and covered in his own blood. The tree was only missing some of its bark, with blood covering some of it.

He held his bloody hands to his face as he began to cry. How he missed his mother and father. He wished they were there to hold him right then and there. Rage and depression was ripping his body and mind apart.

Above him, where he wouldn't notice it, hovered a cloud of steam. It seemed to be observing him from above him. Sensing the anger, hate, sadness, and utter confusion in the boy, the steam lowered itself until it surrounded the boy's body.

Bull began to breath in the steam with out realizing it. He didn't even know it was there, since there was no temperature change. Slowly the cloud was breathed into the boy's lungs and absorbed by his body. Suddenly Bull felt sick, and fell unconscious.

The steam was inside of his head, reading his thoughts. It delved into his mind deeper and deeper, until it had full access to his memories. Within moments, it had relived the boy's entire life. Bull cried out in pain in his head for a moment, until it was suddenly over.

Then, Bull found himself in a black room. There was a light shining down onto the floor in the middle of the room. He slowly stepping into the lighted area. Then, he heard footsteps in front of him approaching the light.

A skeleton wearing black robes stepping into the light. For a strange reason, Bull wasn't afraid of the creature standing before him. It seemed pleased with this, although he didn't know how he knew that.

"I am Charon, the Ferryman of Hades. I understand that you have lost your two parents, and want revenge against the man that was responsible for this. Would you like it if I brought them back to you, and gave you the power to have your revenge?" it spoke, without moving its mouth.

"Yes!" Bull exclaimed.

"Would you do anything to have this?"

"YES!" Bull shouted, meaning it fully.

Charon didn't respond, instead he dissipated into steam. The steam suddenly covered Bull's body again. This time, it felt extremely hot, burning his skin, and chocking him. Slowly it was absorbed by his skin, and then the pain stopped.

Bull opened his eyes from the dream he had had. He stood, feeling a million times more powerful then he had been before! Skills and powers he had never imagined filled his mind and body. A evil grin formed on his mouth, resembling Vegeta in a bad mood. Then the voice echoed into his mind again as the steam left his body and floated away again, leaving him more powerful then ever before. A single word was left in his mind.

"Kill."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ferryman Charon**

**By**: Andross937

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the rights to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, or anything related to them. I claim no ownership over the characters related to these series nor anything related to them. The original characters featured in this fic are not copyrighted and there fore may be used by anyone without claiming ownership. If anyone of the owners of any three of the series should wish it, I will remove this story from the internet. I am making no profit from this story. The events of this story are completely fictional.

If anyone is seriously offended by any of the material contained in this story, I will attempt to remove it from the story. I have no intentions of offending anyone. I will remove the story if it is impossible to remove the material and attempt to rewrite it in a way to remove the material. If it is not possible, I may leave it off the internet.

**Summery**: Gohan goes on a school trip with his class to an archeological dig on another continent. How will he be Saiyaman in the city and Gohan at the dig site without anyone suspecting? How will he hide his secret when serious trouble erupts at the dig site and Saiyaman must make an appearance? Will Videl suspect him for who he really is?

_------------------------------_

Bull let out a shout of power as his ki flew up at a massive rate, creating an aura around him that ripped the ground up and tossed it about. The tree he had just been beating on was ripped from the ground and torn to pieces from the power, just before the splinters that were left caught on fire. A tornado of power erupted outward from him and ripped through the area around him. Several buildings nearby were unfortunate enough to get cought up in it, and were sent crumpeling to their knees, slaughtering over a hundered people in only seconds.

Bull looked at their bodies with no guilt. They had cheered for Hercule, never thinking to see him for the coward that he was. They did not deserve life in his mind. Besides, he was told to kill. If he was expected to kill for his chance at revenge, then kill he would! He would slaughter the whole lot of them!

He rose into the air, his blood red aura burning around him as he did. He let out a cold laughter that sent chills down the spines of those that were unlucky enough to hear it. His eyes glowed red as he felt the energy around him, the very life force of the thousands of people that inhabited this city. It was washing over him, making him feel drunk with the feeling of superiority. He was more powerful then all of them combined!

They were evil. They cheered for the man that got his parents killed. Now he could have them back with him. All he had to do was kill everyone around him, and take his revenge on Hercule. His smirk turned into a horrible grin of pure evil. He let out another shout that tore the ground again.

Dark red ki formed around him in the shape of a sphere. It began to slowly grow larger, expanding outwards towards everything around him. The ground, the sky, the buildings, the people, the very city itself, they would all suffer like he had for seven years. With another shout the sphere suddenly lashed out faster, much faster then before. In seconds it engulfed nearly a third of the city. It faded away to reveal Bull, laughing again at the destruction.

His laughter suddenly stopped as the realization dawned on him that this was not how to gain his revenge. Hercule was not here, so he would simply have to go to him. He could kill anyone and anything he passed on the way there. That would be enough, and he would have his revenge so much faster. He had waited seven years for this, why wait anylonger?

In a blaze of red ki, he flew off towards Satan city, directly towards Hercule's home. He could feel the fool's ki from here, and it was pathetically weak. He would die for letting his parents die instead of saving them and that city. He would die, a very painful and slow death.

_------------------------------_

Gohan's head shot up as the earth itself shook underneath him. It was a horrible power that he felt causing this. It was so powerful, and familiar. It felt like that horrible ki he had felt at the cave entrance. Standing from his position in the toy store, he walked out even as everyone else had to hold on to keep from falling down. Suddenly he gasped in horror as the ki of nearly a third the city disappeared from his senses, replaced by the dark ki.

Seconds later the dark ki started moving away at high speeds, headed straight for Satan city. He would have to follow it. Just as he crouched to take off, not caring if anyone saw him or not, something else caught his senses. The ki from the dead people reappeared again, but in one spot, and much stronger, like they were all now one even more powerful being, or as if something had absorbed it all and increased it. What was going on. He had to get to the ki source, which he was chilled to find out was at the dig sight.

Gohan had to get there, no matter what. He didn't care about the fact that he was standing in the middle of the street or anything. He was about to take off, when he suddenly felt Videl's ki round the corner. He looked up to see her only a block away, and locking her eyes on him. He could fly now, no matter how determined he was. He would just have to settle for the jet. Throwing the capsule, he jumped in and roared it to life, thankful for its speed now.

Videl watched as Gohan ignored her approach and jumped in his jet. It burst off of the ground and into the sky at speeds she had never seen a jet go in her life. It definately _was_ the latest model from Capsule Corp.! It roared off in the direction of the dig site, and Videl was determined to follow him.

_------------------------------_

The Gohan currently in Satan city in the disguise of Saiyaman also felt the power erupt and then come in his direction. It would take a few minutes for it to reach him, but he had no intention of letting it get this far. He powered up to his max power level and rocketed off to intercept the dark ki. To his horror the dark ki was killing more people as it came. He pushed himself harder.

_------------------------------_

Bull flew at speeds he had thought impossible only minutes ago. As he flew, he passed over dozens of cities. He grinned each time and powered up a ki blast. He let them loose as he went, watching in near glee as they flew down to the center of each city and totally blew them away as if they were a pipe bomb in a city of lego pieces. He felt a never before experienced feeling of pure pleasure from each life force he felt disappear.

Hundreds of thousands of people died in only a few minutes as he flew, soon comming over the ocean he had flown over in the plane. Only a few minutes now, and he would have his revenge... He smiled with evil glee.

_------------------------------_

Gohan's horror grew as he flew the jet as fast as it would go. Every single ki that blinked out from the traveling evil ki, went straight to the ki source he felt at the dig sight and increased even more. It was getting stronger every second from this horrible killing spree that was happening. He knew for sure that this was the dark ki that he felt at the entrance, and now it was here. He was only a minute from reaching the dig sight when he felt Yamcha's ki begin to battle the dark ki. At first it felt as though it was an even battle, until the dark ki got a sudden jump in power from the latest city killing.

Yamcha was now losing the battle, though not by much thanks to his great skill. He had been fighting his entire life practically, much like Gohan. Yamcha wasn't going to loose easily, Gohan could feel it. Gohan could feel him, even now, pulling out the stops. He recognized the jump in Yamcha's ki as the Kaio Kan. Yamcha kept rising it until he was as powerful as he could go, and began to fight again.

This time the dark ki was loosing somewhat badly. At this rate, Gohan may not have to fight by the time he gets there. However, this was not to be. Several more cities died suddenly, and the dark ki was powered even more then before. It used this advantage to make as quick work of Yamcha as it could.

Just as Gohan got there, he jumped out of the jet. He had only moments before Videl arrived, so he had to work fast. He pressed the blue button on his watch and put on the bandana and sunglasses and charged for the battle high in the sky. Yamcha was loosing badly now, and Gohan didn't know why sense the dark ki had stopped rising for now.

He knew why when he reached the battle. Yamcha was locked in fierce combat with a tall and skinny figure that was covered in black robes. Gohan could plainly see its skeleton face and hands as it fought. It wielded a wicked looking stick that had a strange evil aura around it. Gohan watched only moments as the skeleton fought with Yamcha, beating him with the stick. With each impact, some of Yamcha's ki was absorbed from him and into the skeleton.

"You won't win this!" Yamcha shouted out as he punched the figure in what was suppose to be its stomach, not knowing if the skeleton had one. At the same time he took a knee to the gut, and the stick came crashing down on his head, throwing him into the ground below.

"Who will stop me mortal?" came a horrible voice, dispite the fact that the skeleton's mouth did not move.

"I will!" Gohan shouted out, throwing aside his usual flashy behavoir when he was in a costume.

"You will stop Charon?! The Ferryman of Hades himself! I think not mortal!" the voice came again from the skelton. "I will take you across the river sticks myself! You will die!" it exclaimed as it charged at Gohan.

_------------------------------_

Videl arrived at the dig site, landing just beside Gohan's abandoned jet. She breifly wondered where he was, when a powerful shockwave rocked the earth under her. She looked up at the sky to see two distant figures clashing in the skies. With each impact, the shockwave rocked her and everything around. It was incredible, with each impact coming several times a second, if not faster then that! It was like a constant force bearing down on her.

Suddenly her attention was diverted away from the battle in the sky by a rusteling near her. She looked to see a large crater in the ground just a hundred feet away. It must have been several hundred feet wide, and at least a hundred fifty feet deep! She looked down into it to see the baseball player Yamcha stirring inside of it.

"What it the world?! Did you make this with you body?!" she shouted in shock.

Yamcha groaned before looking upwards to see several transparent images of Videl floating and circleing around in his vision. He shook his head and stood up, slowly bringing himself to levetate to her eye level. This only served to shock her more.

"I assure you, it was not volentary. Listen, I don't have much time, so I need you to listen closely and not ask questions, okay?" Yamcha said seriously as he saw Gohan get knocked away by Charon, slamming him into a nearby cliff.

Videl could only knod in shock.

"Good. I want you to tell Gohan something for me. Have him tell the whole gang. Tell him, that I'm sorry I have to do this, but this evil must be stopped. I didn't get to do much against Cell, but I did what I could. Now I'm doing what I can again." Yamcha said with a strange smile as he took off flying.

"What do you mean against Cell?!" Videl shouted out in shock. Now she remembered seeing his face on the broadcast of the Cell games. He had been there too!

_------------------------------_

Gohan disguised as Saiyaman came ever closer to facing against the dark ki headed straight for him. He would collide just over another city. Suddenly, his sight picked something out in the sky, heared straight for him. Before he could take it in fully, the figure slammed straight into with the exact same amount of force he was flying with. The resulting shockwave shock the city beneath them.

Saiyaman was sent flying through several buildings until his dragged a large gaping hole in a street, blowing parked cars and light poles aside as he went. Finally he slowed to a stop and stood. With a quick rise in his ki he took off again for the dark ki just across the city.

Bull was blown back by the force of the impact and rammed himself through several buildings. Those buildings were not as fortunate as the others as they crumbeled and killed hundreds. Bull wasn't done though as he slowed and stood still for a moment. Rage filled him as he had to face off against someone in his way that could stall him from his revenge. In his rage he let out a horrible ki shockwave that leveled over half the city, killing all those that were caught in it. He wasn't done though as he let out an attack that spred out and whiped out not only the city he was in, but several nearby cities.

_------------------------------_

Charon knocked Gohan away, sending him into a nearby cliff. This kid was good! He was actually giving him a true test of his powers! He would enjoy killing him and presenting his soul to Hades as a trophie! Suddenly strong arms wrapped around his chest, holding his arms still and forcing him to drop his ferrying stick. He struggled, but the arms would not let go.

"Kaio Kan times twenty!" shouted out Yamcha. "I don't know who you are mister, or even what you are! But I won't stand by and let you kill people! I will finish you myself, so prepare yourself for oblivion!" he shouted out as he let out a scream of power.

Ki swelled into his body at a increasingly fast rate. It was building, stressing his body more and more. His muscles buldged and buldged, with his veins threatening to burst with internal bleeding. His chest, arms, legs, hands, and feet swelled to several times their natural size until he looked like he was a balloon ready to pop! His aura grew as red as Bull's and grew in size and heat as its power increased more and more. Yamcha was now shouting in pain, as he voice was being cut off as his throat was burning from the heat.

Suddenly there was a great flash of light. It blinded all nearby. It blinded Gohan as he watched helplessly while he flew to his friend's assistance. It was blinding to him, especially with his saiyan senses, yet he couldn't look away even as tears were swelling in his eyes. It blinded Videl as she watched in horror and shock. She couldn't tell what had happened, yet had a feeling of what exactly had just happened.

The flash faded soon after, and a pillar of smoke in the sky was all that remained of Yamcha. The smoke drifted there as Gohan only hung in the sky in shock of Yamcha's death. He had sacrificed himself to protect the Earth, just like his father. Questions bambarded his mind of how he could have prevented this from happening. Again he was wracked with guilt for letting another person die because he didn't kill the enemy fast enough.

Then the smoke cleared away. Just as it did, a chilling laugh echoed through the sky. Gohan and Videl both looked in shock to see Charon still floating there, his body surviving the sacrafice of Yamcha thanks to the added power from Bull's sudden killing of several cities in his rage. Charon still floated there, laughing as his skull somehow gave the impression of a devious and evil grin.

"Oh my, that hurt. It really did, but rest assured, he is waiting for me to take him to Hades at the river sticks. You shall soon be joining him." Charon said as his ki level suddenly jumped, his body having finished absorbing the released ki of Yamcha's death. It was even more powerful though, at least four times more powerful even with Yamcha having used the Kaio Kan to the twenteith level.

"What?! How is he so powerful!" Gohan shouted out in shock.

"Stupid mortal! When a mortal's life if over with, his ki is released, increasing for that one moment up to four times its previous level for those who can absorb it and put it to use properly!" Charon laughed.

"Ofcourse, that's why he's gaining power so much faster then Cell did." Gohan said to himself. Now he was in real trouble.

_------------------------------_

Gohan as Saiyaman was thrown back and into a crater from the attack of the dark ki. He was now more horrified to find the cities gone, and his rage increased so much more. He blasted out of the crater and straight at the dark ki. To his shock, when the ki source came in visible range, he recognized it as Bull.

"Bull! What are you doing?!" he shouted in shock.

"Huh? You know me?!" Bull asked as he looked up to see the source of his stalled revenge. It was Saiyaman blocking his path. "Saiyaman?! Humph, you would side with the coward Hercule! Get out of my way or I will kill you!" Bull shouted in rage.

"No Bull! I won't let you kill anyone else!" Gohan shouted.

"Then you will die!" Bull shouted in rage as he rocketed at Gohan.

Bull went to slam his fist into Gohan's face, but Gohan had been ready and dodged to the right, bringing his knee up and into Bull's gut. This force the air out of Bull's body, but he still brought his arm back and slammed his elbow into the back of Gohan's head. This threw Gohan off balance for a second, and the blinding exchange of blurred blows began.

It was a brillaint sight to behold, if the there had been anyone alive to watch it. All those who would have witnessed the amazing and deadly spectacle happening, had already been killed. The two warriors fought in the middle of a several mile lone wasteland. The shockwaves of their battle only created deaper craters in the ground as they dotted from spot to spot.

Finally Gohan caught Bull's left ankle with his right hand. Acting with blinding speed and reflexes, he powered up and swung Bull downwards, slamming his face deep into the ground. Swinging his fists downwards, Gohan axe handled Bull in the stomach, driving him deeper down, and forcing him to throw up the entire contents of his stomach.

Bull shot back up and drove his fist into Gohan's gut, trying as hard as he could to impale the demi-saiyan super hero. Gohan spit hard, before bringing his elbow down and his knee up to breack Bull's forearm. Bull shouted in pain as he pulled his arm back and tried to kick at Gohan. Gohan ducked back and flipped backwards, slamming his foot into Bull's chin.

_------------------------------_

Sharpner and Erasa hid in fear inside the theater's bathroom. There were at least ten other people inside the smelly room with them, but they had been told that it was the safest room in the building. The earth under them shook from the shockwaves of the battles. They had no idea what was happening outside, what was causing the quakes in the earth. They just somehow knew that it was anything but natural.

A radio was playing inside the bathroom with them and all the other people. Still more people came in to hide as the radio spewed reports of the dozens of cities that had been whiped out in only minutes. They could hardly believe what was being said as the radio reporter was panicing and blabbering about Cell returning and Hercule being nowhere to save them. Something told them, though they didn't know what, that it was not Cell creating all these disasters. They were afriad none the less though.

Erasa held Sharpner tightly as he tried to comfort her with his gentle, yet also fear filled embrace. Their surroundings were lost to them as the wolrd seemed to shrink to the two of them, the radio, and the qaukes. They didn't say anything between them. They were unable to think of anything, yet somehow words weren't needed now. They knew of the strong feelings they had for each other, and those feelings were only growing now, and didn't need to be expressed in words. Sharpner felt the urge to try anyways.

"Erasa, listen... I... I, uh..." he tried to say through the fear.

"I know Sharpner, I feal the same way. I'm scared." she admitted in a whisper.

"I know, me too. Don't worry though, I'm sure Hercule can take care of what ever is doing this." Sharpner said, trying to reassure her. Yet somehow, they both knew that Hercule could be of no help now. They only held on tighter, hoping for the best.

_------------------------------_

Gohan was being beaten up badly by Charon. Since he had gained all that power from Yamcha's sacrafice, Charon had seriously over powered Gohan. Now it seemed that he was playing with Gohan, smacking him about like he were a rag doll. He would hit him one way, then intercept and hit him another way, before beginning again.

It was getting Gohan _very_ mad, and tired at the same time. He had to think of something to give him an advantage over Charon, if only for a moment. He racked his mind for something that could give him the advantage he needed. Suddenly, the perfect idea came to his mind. Spredding his fingers infront of his face, he waited until Charon appeared infront of him to hit him again.

"Solar Flare!" Gohan shouted out.

The flash that followed was even brighter then the explosion of Yamcha's death. The glow stayed in its position as Charon shouted in pain from the light, even though he had no eyes. Somehow, the light was causing him incredible pain. He rithed in pain under the light of the solar flare.

Gohan rained punishment down on Charon as hard and fast as he could. He slammed his fists into him as fast as he could as hard as he could over and over again. Charon's black robes were now being bunched against his skeleton because of the constant blows raining down on him. Charon gritted his teath for the first time, and struck out against Gohan. He didn't cause any damage, but he did swipe off his sunglasses and bandana, tearing them to pieces in the process.

"You will die boy!" Charon shouted as his ferrying stick suddenly returned to him and he began to furiously and blindly swipe out at Gohan.

Gohan dodged the blows easily enough and continued to rain the blows down on Charon. This only made Charon more enraged as he fought even more wildly, unable to see Gohan or sense hime well because of the pain. As he fought harder, he was able to nick Gohan here and there, slowly draining him.

_------------------------------_

Videl watched in shocked amazement as the two figures battled. She had only recently been able to identify the blue blur as Ginyuman. What was he doing here, and where was Gohan? He had come all this way in his jet, so where was he now. Had he been killed in the battle, or was he hiding, or was he actually Ginyuman fighting in the sky? But how could Ginyuman be Gohan, if he had been on the bus to the hotel when she had seen him?

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light that came off of Ginyuman. It stayed there, keeping Videl from even looking up, or even being able to see at all. She could still hear the battle going on above her. Suddenly, something soft brushed against her face. She looked down and opened her eyes as much as she could, to barely be able to make out the remains of a bandana, the one Ginyuman had been wearing.

_------------------------------_

Bull was being thrown back more and more as Saiyaman was constantly charging him and beating on him more and more. Bull fought back for all he was worth, but was unable to even get in more then a hit or two every few seconds on Saiyaman! He was becoming more and more enraged by this, and feeling as though he would explode in rage!

He suddenly reached out and gripped Saiyaman's face as hard as he could. Charging up a powerful ki blast in his broken arm, he swung it at Saiyaman's head.

"I will have them back!" Bull shouted as he hurled the blast at Saiyaman's head.

Gohan ripped free of Bull's grip and ducked under the blast. It continued on to destroy another city that had been unluckly enough to be in its path. That enraged Gohan and he fought harder then ever. He would stop this destruction, even if it ment killing Bull.

Grabbing Bull's hand, Gohan cruched with both his hands at once, breaking Bull's fingers. When Bull shouted in pain, Gohan shoved his fist into his mouth, grabbed his cheek, and slammed his head into his knee. Twisting and bringing his leg around, Gohan drove his foot into Bull's lower back. This action broke the lower half of his back, paralizing his legs. Gohan did not stop there though, he threw Bull to the ground and began to savagely beat on his friend like he were and animal.

_------------------------------_

Charon suddenly gave off the impression of a smirk again as the light of the solar flare fadded and the increased ki of the dead city flowed into his body. He could feel Bull weakening from his own battle. He knew now that the boy was doomed, as he had been from the moment he made the deal with him. Now his usefullness was ending, and Charon had one more card to play up his sleeve.

In the meantime, he could finally see Gohan again, and began to attack him with renewed energy with his ferrying stick, drawing away Gohan's strength with every strike of it. Gohan did his best of avoide being hit with it, but was only partially successfull. One by one the strikes were making him weaker, but he wouldn't go down with out a vicious fight. He couldn't go super saiyan, but he could do something Vegeta and Piccolo had taught and forced him to do, rely on his saiyan instincts and his immense anger.

Suddenly, as Gohan seemed to give into his saiyan fighting instincts and anger, his moves became more precise and much swifter. His hits came faster and harder, pounding down on Charon. Despite the blows of the stick, Charon couldn't detect Gohan getting any weaker, only stronger. He could hear his own bones begginning to crack under the pressure of Gohan's blows.

Now was the time to play his card...

_------------------------------_

Gohan's anger was taking over him again. He was turning his short time friend into a bloody pulp. with every strike, cracking bones were heard and blood spurted into the air. Suddenly the darkness of Bull's ki seemed to fade away all together.

"Please..." he heard him plead.

Gohan's assualt stopped in the blink of an eye at hearing Bull's soft pleas for mercy. He looked down in horror at what he had done to his friend. Bull was hardly alive, and wouldn't be for more then a minute at the most. He was in such bad condition, that there was no way he could even swallow a senzu bean. Gohan suddenly felt sick as he realized that he had let himself become a monster, and had savagely beat on Bull, when it had been obvious that he had been under some kind of control.

"Bull... I... I'm sorry..." was all Gohan could get out.

"All... all I wanted... was to have... them back with me..." Bull said before he couldn't speak anymore.

His eyes started to close and fade, when suddenly they shot open. He let out a terrible gasp of pain as his body was suddenly filled with that horrible twisted ki again. It started to swell up and build on itself, like Yamcha had done. It was now that Gohan realized that Bull's ki had been given to him by another source, probably the one at the dig site, and now that source was overloading him with power. It was going to give him enough power to blow up anything within several hundred miles!

Gohan began to cry. It was happening again. Someone else was paying for his mistake. Bull might have been able to have been saved if only he could have knocked him out, or stopped the source at the dig site. Either way, he could do nothing about that now. Whiping away his tears, he gripped Bull by the arm tightly.

"I'm sorry Bull." he said as he took off his helmet to let his dying friend see his face. Bull's eyes widened in shock. "I have to do this." Gohan continued.

"Do it!" Bull got out before screaming in pain from the building ki in his body.

Gohan nodded. "Good bye Bull. I'll see you again later." Gohan said as he braced himself.

Suddenly Gohan swung and hurled Bull high into the sky. Crouching and cupping his hands at his side, he began to chant of his family's most famous attack.

"Ka-Ma-Ha-Ma-HAAA!" he shouted out as he launched the bright blue wave of ki at Bull.

_------------------------------_

At the same time at the dig site Gohan had pushed Charon back enough to charge up the same attack. The two Gohans launched their attacks at the same time, striking their targets at the same time. The eplosions were brillaint to behold and were blinding to any normal person. Even Videl was hardly able to look up at all.

When both attacks ended, at one place, Bull was gone from the mortal world. In another place, a newly refreshed Charon hovered. He let out a laugh as he had been charged with the full four times the amount of ki Bull had when he had finally died. Now he was more powerful then ever!

"Now mortal boy, you will see my true power!" Charon declared as the dark ki swirled around his body.

His torn black robes suddenly repaired themselves and his bones healed from their chips and cracks. His entire skeleton seemed to become thicker, until he was twice as thick as before. His robes changed, keeping the same shape and color, but with dark brown writting appearing all over them now like patches. His ferrying stick became thicker and a third longer, with a wicked steel blade finally extending out of one end in a curved shape, forming itself into a scyth.

Gohan steeled himself for an even worse battle, despite knowing that he was severly out classed now. Before he could blink almost, Charon was infront of him and struck him with the but of the scyth. Gohan was knocked around, before slamming down onto Charon's knee, and then having his fist slam into Gohan's head.

Gohan tried to charge back, firing several small ki blasts as he did, but Charon twirled his scyth about, knocking the blasts away. He drove through them and came at Gohan. Gohan tried to sweep a kick at Charon's chest, but Charon brought the butt of his scyth down onto Gohan's face and driving him down into the ground.

Gohan made a giant crater pratically at Videl's feet. She stumbled and fell, but kept from rolling into the crater herself. He looked down to see the beaten and bloodied form of Gohan. It shocked her so much to actually see that it was him there, that she stumbled backwards speachless.

It had been a good thing that she had done so, because Charon came rocketing downward into the crater, enlarging it some. She fell backwards before looking down into the crater again. Charon had picked the beaten form of Gohan up by his hair and held him in the air with his hand. Again and again Charon slammed his other fist into Gohan's body while his scyth stood as if by itself behind him.

Videl was too shocked to speek at this, but not too shocked to let out a gasp. This was a bad thing. Charon finally took notice of her presence. When he looked up at her, she froze in fear, and Gohan struggled to get free. It was pratically useless for him to struggle against Charon's grasp, so it amused Charon greately that Gohan tried to free himself to protect this girl.

"Videl, run!" Gohan managed to get out.

Videl could only back away while still on her back as Charon came walking out, dragging Gohan on the ground on his face as he walked. He he was finally on level ground again, he somehow made another impression of a grin as he held up Gohan's near unconscious form. Striking Gohan's stomach again, he took great pleasure in seeing Videl flinch.

"Ah, so the little girl cares for this mortal boy. He even tries to free himself to save her. Well, I shall do you both a favor then, and reunite you both at the river sticks!" Charon said as he held up his hand and began to power a ki blast.

Suddenly a blast struck Charon in the chest hard enough to drive him back and force him to let go of Gohan, and abandon his blast to the air. He looked up to see a second Gohan pick up the first one and Videl, before jumping back quite a distance. Upon landing he placed Videl down.

Videl was speachless! There were two Gohans! One was dressed in Saiyaman's outfit with out the helmet, while the other was in Ginyuman's outfit with out the bandana and sunglasses! There were two of them, and they both were the masked super heroes! Now it made sense how Gohan could be somewhere, while Ginyuman or Saiyaman somewhere else!

The beat up Gohan managed to stand, and suddenly the two turned off their costumes. They combined again, and turned on the saiyan armor, which was now fully fixed. Gohan felt nearly back to full strength now, and he had a trick of his own up his sleeve for Charon.

"Now Charon, you're fate is seeled!" Gohan exclaimed loudly.

"You know mortal, I've heard that before!" Charon exclaimed back, interested in this fight again.

"Now it's time for you to die!" Gohan said as he went super saiyan.

His gold aura lashed out and burnt at Charon almost as much as the solar flare had. Gohan's super saiyan transformation was able to hurt him just by his presence, but even now, their power was only just even. Charon's scyth would still give him an advantage.

Videl was speechless again. She had really susptected it, but now she could actually see it! Gohan was standing infront of her, his fully golden aura flaming about himself. His dangerously cold green eyes and his flaming golden hair were breath taking to her.

"The Gold Fighter!" she exclaimed.

As if that were the cue, the two figures launched themselves at each other. They fought for all they worth, Charon swinghing his scyth about, while Gohan dodged it and burned at Charon with ki blasts and pounded down on him with his fists. The fight left the ground again and flew hight into the air as the two warriors fought for their lives.

Charon got another cut on Gohan with his scyth, and power seemed to flow out of Gohan. He was weakening again, but he had to keep going on. Charon suddenly had a burst of speed and came above Gohan, bringing his scyth down on Gohan. Gohan barely managed to clap his hands on the blade, holding it off.

Now they were at a stalemate. The two pushed against eachother more and more. Slowly Charon was winning, because with every second of contact with the weapon, Gohan's strength was slowly being drained. Still, Gohan fought against him, and he wore a smirk.

"Why do you seem so confident mortal?" Charon had to ask.

"Feel around you Charon. My friends have arrived to see you die. Go ahead, feel them out." Gohan said with his smirk intact.

Charon felt out, and sure enough, felt several strong ki levels. He looked up to see the entire Z gang, even those that hadn't fought in years floating around him. Even Dende was there, floating back with the others as they all watched. Goten and Trunks were even there, both floating in the air next to Vegeta and Piccolo. All three of the saiyans had gone super saiyan, and their aura's were absolutely painful to look at for Charon. Yet they were far enough away that he wouldn't be hurt as long as he didn't look at them. He returned his gaze to Gohan as they continued to fight for control.

"They won't attack unless I want them too." Gohan said with confidence.

"When I kill you, I'll have enough power to defeat them!" Charon exclaimed. "Then I'll be even more powerful from them! At least four times as powerful as all of you combined!" Charon shouted in near glee, but it faded when Gohan kept smirking.

"You don't get it yet do you Charon? You won't kill me, because you're going to die by my hand." Gohan said as his grip was weakening.

"What makes you say that?" Charon questioned.

"This!" Gohan shouted.

Suddenly Gohan went super saiyan level two. His muscles buldged more, his hair became spikier, and his aura burned so much hotter. Charon screamed in pain as Gohan crushed the blade of his scyth between his hands. His then snatched the stick and broke it, before burning it away. He gripped Charon by the neck, burning his entire skeleton with his aura as he did.

"You made me kill Bull, and you made him kill all those people! For that you will die Charon! Now prepare yourself for oblivion!" Gohan shouted.

Suddenly his aura intensified and grew hotter and hotter. It grew so hot that it burned Charon's robes away, and cracked his skeleton. Charon let out another shout of pain as his hollow eye sockets gave the impression of fear as his skeleton body cracked apart. The bits and pieces left burnt into nothing, and Gohan continued burning for several seconds, just to make sure, before vaporizing what was left of the scyth's blade.

Having finished that, Gohan lowered himself to the ground and powered down completely. He stood before Videl now, as he deactivated his armor. Videl was still absolutely speechless for several seconds. In the mean time, the rest of the Z gang landed around Gohan, powering down as they did.

"Son Gohan, you have a lot of explaining to do." Videl finally managed to say.

Gohan nodded. "Alright Videl, but first you have to come with me. A lot of damage was done today, and we have to fix it." Gohan said. "Just clime into my arms." Gohan said as he held out his arms.

Videl was still so shocked that she hardly looked at Gohan funny before she did as she was told. Surpsingly, Krillen or any of the others made no comment on this. They all flew off in the direction of Capsule Corp in silence.

_------------------------------_

Sharpner and Erasa slowly opened their eyes as the shaking finally stopped. They didn't know why, but they had a feeling that it wouldn't start again. Smiling at each other, they shared a small kiss before they slowly got up and out of the bathroom, followed by all the others that had been in there with them. They walked out into the street to see the sunlight and the destruction caused by the attack, the wave of destructive ki having almost reached the theature. They breathed a sigh of relief before sharing another small kiss, and then setting off in search of Gohan and Videl.

_------------------------------_

How was that for a chapter? I finally got the big action sequence out of the way! Sorry to all you who have been waiting on an update! My computer had crashed and I couldn't update. Only tonight did my inspiration return! I hope to have more out soon! Enjoy! Review please!


End file.
